Fairy God
by PerpelPheonix 8ko
Summary: What if... When Yasha died,He ended up in a forest near magnolia having all his powers, But being... Mortal. Join Yasha as he fights alongside fairy tail. (Take's place as the main characters are in their seven year sleep. Yasha and Mirajane pairing)
1. Prolouge(EXTREMELY SHORT)

**Prolouge**

* * *

Yasha opened his eye's and looked around his surrondings. He looked and saw noting but tree's. "Where... Where am I?" Yasha got up and looked around. He felt... Different. He walked up to a rock and punched the rock full force. The rock just dissapered in an instant. "OK, Powers are still here, But..." Yasha suddenly realised someting. He brought out a knife and cut his hands. Crimson liquid pours out. "So then, I've become mortal, But kept my god powers. Very strange" Yasha started walking threw the forest and just kept walking.

He suddenly came across a path. He looked at it both ways, and started heading right. "My instinct's tell me this way" He suddenly was over looking a beautiful city. It had a lake side and a mountain range to the northwest, As he was looking his eye's caught a sign. "Magnolia" He read. He looked at the city once more and started walking.


	2. Chapter One:Magnoilia

**Hello everyone, I'm finnaly updating Fairy God:-)**

 **I will be trying to update this story as soon as I can but I will only be posting this chapter.**

 **I want to get started on Legend of the Ryuususanoo and post a few new chapter in Pokemon Tournament.**

 **but for now, I will update this book and then in maybe a month or so I will update Again.**

 **Thx for you patience, Perpel.**

* * *

 _Yasha's POV_ :

I walked through the town. It seemed almost miserable, What was going on?

I kept walking until I saw a group of people, they were weird looking to say the least.

They seemed to have a kind of effect on he people that were outside almost like they were scared.

He hated it, After everything he had done. That look was almost toxic.

 _Third POV:_

"Hey you!" The leader of the group pointed at a Young woman with a child.

"Ye... Yes" The woman held her child closer.

"Your business has yet to pay it's taxes. Why not?" The man and his group smiled widely.

"The town has become nearly desolate, I have no money to pay with" The woman looked down.

"Well, you could always pay in other way" The man smiled widely going to grope her.

In a second Yasha was next to the man holding his hand twisting it.

"You will do no such thing" Yasha glared.

"Hey! Do you know who your dealing with!" The man seemed to position himself with his group.

"Thug's" Yasha said simply

The man seemed to get more pissed at that and pulled out his club.

" **Club Magic: Smashing Headache** " The man tried to hit Yasha but only hit ground.

Another man from the group that was on the short side tried his hand.

" **Tooth Magic: Razor Shark** " Razor sharp teeth flew out of portal like thing's and launched at Yasha.

Yasha looked at the projectile and saw that if he dodge it would hit the people he was protecting. He jumped and blocked them.

Yasha looked back at the two "Run" He said simple, the woman nodded and ran.

Yasha looked as each of the men rushed him.

He simply summoned some energy and sent them all flying into a wall.

The deity walked up to the five people as they all looked ready to piss themselves.

"Leave... NOW" Yasha said darkly and they all ran with tails between their legs.

Yasha sighed, he closed his eyes. His eyes were closed until he heard clapping.

"YAH!" A random person yelled as a group gathered round Yasha.

"That was awesome mister" Yasha looked down to see a young kid right in front of him with a wide smile.

Yasha looked at them in shock before looking back at the kid. He nodded and ruffled his hair.

"He sure showed those Ogres" A old man said proudly.

Yasha smiled at them all and started to walk out of the cloud.

"Excuse me" Yasha heard a small voice from behind him.

He turned around to see the same woman looking at him.

"Yes?" Yasha asked.

"ummm, do you have a place to stay?" The woman asked.

Yasha shook his head.

"Then would you like to stay at my place. It's the least I can do" Yasha looked at her.

He smiled and nodded his head. "I don't see why not"

The woman smiled widely and told him to follow her.

"So, what bring you to magnolia?" The woman asked.

"Nothing really, ms..." Yasha pondered.

"It's Audrey, Audrey Niconi" Audrey smiled as she held her hand across the table.

"Yasha" He smiled.

"So, thanks for saving me" Audrey smiled and comforted the child she held.

"Is that your child?" Yasha asked.

Audrey shook her head. "Yep, I adopted him from an orphanige"

Robert looked no more then 2.

Audrey looked around 18 years old had a normal look with a ragged green dress with a red top. She had a bandana on her forehead that was yellow with a small logo on the front. She had long flowing red hair that went down to her lower back.

"So your parent are at home or something?" Yasha asked.

Audrey looked down at the pavement. "My parent's are dead"

Yasha's eyes widen. "I.. I'm sorry" Yasha looked away.

"It's fine, there's no way you would've known. They died while they were helping a guild in it's S-class exams"

"Guild?" Audrey nodded and used her free hand to point to the logo on her bandana.

"The Fairy tail guild, Magnoilia's Heart. My parents were Hector and Ninna were the best cooks in Magnoilia and the Guild master asked them to help with the meals on the boat and on the exam area" Yasha nodded.

"What happened?" Audrey eyes turned hateful.

"A Dragon appeared" Yasha's eye's widened.

A Dragon, The myth he heard from asura when they were young

"A Dragon?" Audrey nodded.

"From what the magic council told me, A Chaos dragon known as Acnologia" Audrey was looking at her free hand when it suddenly cold air starting forming ice.

"It's been six year's since then. I have moved on and decided my path, The ice dragon slayer lacrima was given to me by the council 3 years ago" Yasha looked at Audrey with pity.

"I will avenge them" Audrey said voice becoming dark.

Yasha stopped walking, audrey suddenly looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?" Audrey asked.

Yasha looked at her. "Where I came from, I had a best friend. He was my Brother in law as well. But... I did something I'll regret forever" Yasha looked down.

"What?" Audrey asked.

"I seeked the Salvation of my people from creature that attack our towns and villages for years. Our leader was a patient man and non the less, he was respected. Until he was mudered" Yasha looked up.

"My best friend was condemned for the crime, Me and him were part of an elite group known as the seven deities. Our leader, Deus... Planned the whole thing. And I went along, always wanted the best for my people. Blinded by that path, I wasn't seeing that what I was doing... Only made it worse" Audrey looked confused.

"What did you do?" Audrey asked unconsciously holding her child closer.

"My best friend and my sister had a child, she was destined to become our land's Priestess. A woman of great power that would protect the land. But... My best friend wouldn't let her. Because he knew what would happen to her, she would become a tool to be used at our leisure. Heal us, give us power, etc. She did it anyways. but one day, Deus put his plan in action. He ordered a deranged man of the Seven deities to attack my sister and capture the daughter. I was told that day that the mother was murdered and the child was in danger so he took her in. My best friend was condemned again. We pushed him off and watched as he fell to earth"

Audrey looked like she was shocked and curious at the same time.

"Years passed and we were building a weapon. A weapon that would kill the creature, I was happy. But... the downside was that My niece was giving her power. So much that she would die when it was fired at least five time in a row. I was told she consented it, she was unconscious for the whole thing. The weapon was atleast 10 percent done when he showed up. He appeared and Killed one of us until I handled it. I killed him with my bare hands. I never saw anything but rage in his eyes. He wanted to destroy our only hope. It made me angry at his arrogance. Until, He showed up again. I then started thinking, are we doing something wrong"

Audrey was sitting at a bench as Yasha leaned against a tree.

"I walked into the throne room for a meeting only to find out that My friend had killed two more. We were down to me, deus and the other two. He was down a second time but reappeared on a mission I had. He killed one of us again, but he wasn't himself. More like a creature made of pure wrath. We fought and he won. But... He didn't kill me. Again I started thinking this wasn't right. So I decided to talk to Deus, only to get into a fight. I soon fought alongside my friend and we won the battle. Saving his daughter and defeating deus only... I died" Yasha looked down.

"What?" Audrey was confused.

"I died and somehow I was transported here. I've learned enough from your local liabrary. But... It still dosen't explain why" Yasha sighed.

"Maybe you were sent to try again" Yasha looked at audrey and she was staring at Robert with mother's affection.

Yasha smirked and nodded. "Maybe"

"Why did you tell me this" Audrey asked.

"The path your headed down will get alot of people hurt. don't do what I did and follow a path blindly. Look for detours and and make sure you second guess your choice. Revenge will only lead to someone who is close to you's death" Yasha looked at her.

She looked down at her child and he cooed and slapped a hand over her mouth. She smiled and kissed it.

"Thank you Yasha" Audrey smiled.

Yasha nodded.

"Well, Let's go. I'll cook us some tasty stake" Audrey said getting up.

"Right" Yasha nodded following.

* * *

 **That was it, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
